runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragonkin
left|Dragonkin hoofd De Dragonkin is een machtig ras dat bestaat zeer intelligente en krachtige draakachtige wezens. De Dragonkin bestonden al in de Fourth Age, en misschien zelfs daarvoor. De Dragonkin zijn een zeer krachtig ras dat vernietiging bracht waar ze kwamen. Er werd gedacht dat de Dragonkin onoverwinnelijk waren, maar de held Robert the Strong wist zich echter te verdedigen tegen deze wezens en wist ze zelfs te vermoorden. Ook dreef hij ze terug naar hun bolwerk. Er werd echter vanuit gegaan dat Robert the Strong de Dragonkin compleet had vernietigd, maar sinds de Stone of Jas gestolen werd, werden de Dragonkin echter paraat en bedachten ze hun terugkeer. In de A Tail of Two Cats-quest is een Dragonkin te zien die tegen Robert the Strong vecht. Hier blijkt echter dat Dragonkin met Magic aanvallen. Of ze ook andere gevechtsstijlen beheersen is echter onbekend. In While Guthix Sleeps zijn drie Dragonkin te zien. Nadat de Stone of Jas gestolen is door Lucien, staan drie Dragonkins op een symbool en maken ze toekomstige plannen om op Gielinor angst te zaaien. Het symbool waarop ze zitten, is meerdere malen opgedoken in het Spirit Realm. Tijdens een bepaalde tijd, waarschijnlijk voor de Fourth Age, werden ze als slaven gedwongen door Jas of Guthix de Stone of Jas te bewaken. De Dragonkin waren niet onoverwinnelijk, maar hadden de mogelijkheid om lang te leven, en stonden erom bekend om alleen te kunnen sterven in een strijd. Dragonkin konden zichzelf echter niet voortplanten en door deze reden werd geloofd dat ze uitgestorven waren. Echter, om het uitsterven te voorkomen, wisten ze zich te kunnen klonen in een zwakkere vorm die zich wel konden voortplantten. Dit waren de Wyrms, die later veranderden in Draken. Conflict met Robert the Strong thumb|left|Display 20.|left thumb|Een Dragonkin vecht tegen [[Robert the Strong.]] Aan het begin van de Fourth Age (jaar 1 tot 100) werden de Dragonkin actief en werden ze een serieuze bedreiging voor Gielinor. De mensen werden bang en daarom lieten de mensen verschillende helden oproepen om tegen de Dragonkin te vechten. Een mens genaamd Robert the Strong was er één van en nam de uitdaging aan. De Dragonkin werden echter gezien als zeer machtig en een bijna onoverwinnelijk ras. Op één of andere manier wist Robert de Dragonkin terug te laten trekken in hun bolwerk. In A Tail of Two Cats zien we dat Robert tegen een Dragonkin vecht op een kasteel. Robert maakt gebruik van zijn pijl en boog en heeft een armour aan. Waarschijnlijk heeft Robert een middel gevonden, dat hij op zijn pijlen stopt, om de Dragonkin te beschadigen. Het is verder onbekend of hij gebruik maakte van speciale pijlen, maar men gaat ervanuit dat hij een manier had gevonden waar de Dragonkin zwak voor waren. Er werd vernomen dat Robert the Strong de Dragonkin wist te uitroeien. Dit was echter een valse bewering. Toekomstige activiteiten thumb|left|Drie Dragonkin die het over hun toekomstige plannen hebben. Na het voltooien van de While Guthix Sleeps quest, zullen spelers een filmpje zien waar drie Dragonkins hun plannen bespreken over de kleinere rassen op Gielinor te vernietigingen. Het is zeker dat de Dragonkin later worden betrokken in het spel. In dit filmpje zul je zien dat drie Dragonkin op een onbekende locatie bij één zijn gekomen. Er wordt gespeculeerd dat de Dragonkin in Morytania leven, onder Castle Drakan, of ergens anders in Morytania. Movario beweert in Movario's notes (volume 1) en Movario's notes (volume 2) dat Morytania, Lunar Isles en de Fist of Guthix, dezelfde energie hebben, doordat de Stone of Jas op die locaties is geweest. Doordat de Dragonkin de bewakers van de Stone waren, zal het dus logisch geweest zijn dat ze ook in Morytania zijn geweest. Dragon-metaal De Dragonkin worden gezien als de originele scheppers van het drakenmetaal. Mr. Mordaut, een draak, beweert: "As for dragon, I'm afraid that my knowledge of this unique metal is limited – the dragonkin never divulged the secret of how it is made...". De fee Aeryka, bij de Puro-Puro portal in Zanaris vertelt dat wezens, die Necrosyrtes genoemd worden het drakenmetaal hebben uitgevonden, maar het is mogelijk dat Necrosyrte gewoon een andere naam is voor Dragonkin. Het kan ook mogelijk zijn dat de Necrosyrtes de metalen geschapen hebben, en de Dragonkin degenen waren die er voorwerpen van maakten. Het schijnt ook dat de Dragonkin op een manier in in contact staan met die voorwerpen. De Green Dragon uit Postbag 19 vertelt: "If you have trouble with us lowly dragons, you have BIG trouble with Kin. They return soon; we feel power growing, calling to us, calling to them... The very weapons that make you strong bring Kin's return ever closer." In postbag 19 beweert een Dragon Impling: "Dragon stuff? We found it in secret places. Many different worlds, many different places. All hidden. Deep down, in the darkness. Huge piles of things. Left for a long time, though their masters begin to stir." De Ancient Cavern thumb|left|De Dragon Forge. De Dragonkin worden gezien als de scheppers van de Ancient Cavern onder Baxtorian Falls. Movario's onderzoek bevestigd dit: Als, zoals wordt beweerd, de Dragonkin de scheppers zijn van het drakenmetaal, zal het een logische verklaring zijn dat de Dragonkin een forge bouwden waar je een Dragon platebody kan smithen, en misschien wel meer dragon voorwerpen. Ook is er een Dragonkin key nodig om de Mithril deur te openen in de grot. Dragonkin symbool thumb|Het half [[Stone of Jas en Dragonkin symbool.]] Het symbool van de Dragonkin heeft verschillende overeenkomsten met die van de Stone of Jas. Het bestaat uit een cirkel, met een windroos aan de rechterkant, en aan de linkerkant het symbool van de Stone of Jas. Het is onbekend of dit symbool, het echte symbool is voor de Dragonkin, of dat het gewoon staat voor dat de Dragonkin de steen bewaakten, en dat daarom twee symbolen in één zijn afgebeeld. Wat echter vast staat is dat de Dragonkin te maken hebben met de Stone of Jas. De linker helft van het symbool, lijkt op die van de Fist of Guthix. Het kan dus mogelijk zijn dat de Dragonkins relaties hebben met Guthix. Echter, de Fist of Guthix is een andere naam voor de Stone of Jas, volgens Movario. Het symbool bij de Fist of Guthix is gewoon een afbeelding van hoe de steen eruit ziet. thumb|left|Het volledige windroos symbool. Er is ook een ander dragonkin symbool dat bestaat uit een volledige windroos. Dit symbool is te zien in het filmpje aan het einde van de While Guthix Sleeps quest. Drie Dragonkins staan op en voor het halfe Stone of Jas symbool, en de rest van de kamer bestaat uit de volledige windroos. Het symbool met de Stone of Jas erop, kan ook gevonden worden in de Spirit Realm. Degene waar het symbool te vinden is, is op level 47 van de Wildernis bij de ruïnes bij de kust aan de oostkant. Daar zal een zwakke portaal te vinden zijn waar je de Spirit Realm in kan. Het symbool kan gezien worden op de muur. Waarschijnlijk waren de ruïnes die daar stonden, een kasteel of fort van de Dragonkins. In het filmpje van A Tail of Two Cats is ook een volledig windroos symbool te zien. Deze is te zien tijdens het filmpje op het kasteel van de Dragonkin. Dit is echter een kleinere versie en gezien op de grond. Bekende Dragonkins Niet veel Dragonkin zijn gesignaleerd. Drie zijn er gesignaleerd tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest en één is bekend van de A Tail of Two Cats. * Sakirth - While Guthix Sleeps * Sithaph - While Guthix Sleeps * Strisath - While Guthix Sleeps * Onbekende - A Tail of Two Cats * Kerapac * Taraket Resten thumb|Mogelijke Dragonkin resten. Op verschillende locaties in de Wildernis liggen verschillende resten van oude botten, in de vorm van een draak. Als je de juiste bekijkt (examine), dan is het mogelijk dat er staat: Zal dit één van de oude resten van de Dragonkin zijn? De Great Wars Bij de skill Dungeoneering zul je soms manuscripten aantreffen. In Part 2 staat dat het kasteel erg lijkt op de Dragonkin of old: Protectors of the Artefact, Enders of the Great Wars. Dit betekent: De Dragonkin van vroeger: Beschermers van het Artefact, degenen die de Grote Oorlogen beëindigden. Het is op dit moment nog niet bekend over welke oorlogen het manuscript spreekt. Gallerij Display 20.png|Varrock Museum display waarbij Robert the Strong een dragonkin bevecht. Dragonkin castle 1.png|Het kasteel zoals gezien kan worden met de Orb of oculus. Dragonkin castle 2.png|Een andere hoek van het kasteel waarvoor de orb of oculus is gebruikt. Dragonkin concept.png|Dragonkin Concept Art Concept 1 dragonkin.png|Dragonkin Concept Art Dragonkin conference.png|De dragonkin in hun kasteel aan het lachen. dragonkindeath.png|Een dode dragonkin. Zie ook *Necrosyrte en:Dragonkin Categorie:Dragonkin Categorie:Rassen Categorie:Draken Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps